A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of a tool and supply rack, more specifically, a tool and supply rack that is both collapsible, lightweight, and mobile.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Bessent Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0033882) discloses a clean work booth comprising lockable wheels, a ladder mounted between upper and floor portions of the frame that is made of metal tubes. However, the work booth of the Bessent application does not collapse for ease of lifting the device.
The Clinch Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,653) discloses a wallboard hanging scaffolding system comprising trapezoidal-shaped upstanding side members with wheels, a horizontal rigid section forming a platform, and a plurality of ladders within members of the Clinch Patent does not include a plurality of removable shelves for holding tools and/or supplies, and is directed to scaffolding.
The Box Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,427) discloses a ladder scaffold comprising a pair of upright ladders, a pair of wheels mounted on the bottom of the ladders, and a platform plank resting on rungs of the ladder. However, the ladder scaffold of the Box Patent does not include a plurality of removable shelves for use in holding tools and or supplies, nor does the ladder scaffold collapse down by folding the two “A” frame members onto the support frame.
The Hennessey Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,413) discloses an A-frame instrument stand comprising pivotable leg members for movement between a collapsed position and erected position, and made of square metal stock. However, the A-frame instrument stand of the Hennessey Patent does not include a plurality of removable shelves for supporting tools and/or supplies. Furthermore, the A-frame instrument stand does not include a plurality of caster wheels.
The Mace Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,624) discloses a multiple-use cart comprising a vertical support for transporting planar materials, rotatably mounted wheels, and made of steel channel members. However, the multiple-use cart of the Mace Patent does not have a plurality of horizontally, removable shelves for transporting tools and/or supplies. Furthermore, the multiple-use cart does not collapse flat when not in use.
The Yamaoka Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 486,243) illustrates a design for a footing platform assembly for working. However, the footing platform does not depict a plurality of removable shelves that attach to a collapsible frame.
The Graas Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,425) illustrates a design for a collapsible mobile work platform, which does not depict a plurality of removable shelves, in conjunction with a fully mobile platform that does not require lifting.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a mobile work platform that can carry tools, supplies, and people, and of which is collapsible. In this regard, the mobile work platform departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.